From the Ground
From the Ground is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album, Notes from the Underground. Background "We write a lot of different kind of stuff but for that one we wanted to do just a brutal fucking metal track," said the band. "So that was kind of the intention we had when we wrote that song. But I think one thing that metal lacks in general is melody so it was kind of like writing a metal song but incorporating the melody that we do with any other song. It was a bit of an experiment but by the end of it we really liked the song and we felt a lot of our fans would like it too so we put it on the record." Official Lyrics I can't see because I'm staring at a blank wall (Blank wall!) I can't breathe because my fucking thoughts are choking me now I can't grieve for the souls that are so lost (So lost!) I can't leave because my fucking self is holding me down Imagine cold hands up to your throat The thought alone makes you swallow your hope And now it's harder to cope and I don't know where I'll go These fallacies, I don't believe in fear that nobody knows It's a red night and I don't see any light And then a flatline, I'm fucking ready to die! As I look up from the ground I see darkness all around And I'm lost but can’t be found inside my mind Goodbye... As I look up from the ground I see darkness all around And I'm lost but can’t be found up in the sky Goodbye... Watch as we all fall apart! (We all fall apart?) We all fall apart! Would you forgive me if I told you that I lied like you? (Fuck you!) So full of hate with no love to lose Would you deny it if I asked you just to tell the truth? 'Cause in the end you gotta decide what side to choose Imagine cold hands holding your heart The thought alone can only tear you apart I know you wish it would end, it's sad it's only the start These memories, they only mean my soul is empty and dark It's a red night and I don't see any light And then a flatline, I'm fucking ready to die! As I look up from the ground I see darkness all around And I'm lost but can’t be found inside my mind Goodbye... As I look up from the ground I see darkness all around And I'm lost but can’t be found up in the sky Goodbye... It's a red night and I don't see any light And then a flatline, I'm fucking ready to die! It's a red night, if it's wrong or it's right And if I don't fight, it's like being buried alive! It's a red night and I don't see any light (Red night!) And then a flatline, I'm fucking ready to die! (Flatline!) It's a red night, if it's wrong or it's right (Red night!) And if I don't fight, it's like being buried alive! (Don't fight!) 'Cause I, I wanna feel anything And I know that we all think We can't be wrong, soon we'll all be gone And I, I don't know what this means But if I knew anything I'd know for sure, we'll all be gone and on As I look up from the ground I see darkness all around And I'm lost but can’t be found inside my mind Goodbye... As I look up from the ground I see darkness all around And I'm lost but can’t be found up in the sky Goodbye... Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - additional programming, bass, vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - piano, production, programming *Sean Gould - mixing *John Lowery - guitar *Daren Pfeifer - drums *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded by Griffin Boice at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *The drums and guitar were recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley and Marco Ruiz, at NRG Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *This song was mixed by Sean Gould at Universal Exports, Hollywood, CA. Category:Songs Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Da Kurlzz Category:2013 Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Griffin Boice